


Home

by suzunofuu



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunofuu/pseuds/suzunofuu
Summary: Prompt: a suzunagu drabble including the phrase "god, just shut up!"





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a current suzunagu story I’m writing about their lives before and after Aliea Gakuen. It sticks to the headcanons I’ve made for them for that story. This one takes place on their fourth year of university.

Suzuno was two seconds away from chopping Nagumo’s head off.

If Nagumo could only shut the hell up he’d be able to think about the answer he wanted to give him. It wasn’t even a complicate question, wasn’t even a hard decision to make, but Nagumo’s incessant, loud talk full of excuses was making it impossible for him to even cut in his ramble.

“I mean, it’s not like we don’t know what it’s like,” Nagumo insisted, continued, went on, making Suzuno’s head start to hurt from his ceaseless talk, “or that it’ll change things between us. The other day I was just thinking about when we finish uni and don’t have anywhere to go, and ended up on this site that has really good offers for young–“

Suzuno stopped listening. He turned the chair to look at Nagumo where he was making his bed, giving him his back, still rambling and rambling and rambling and trying to make him see that it was a good idea they moved in together to a flat he had found on the internet. In all honesty, there was nothing Suzuno needed to see. If Nagumo could have kept quiet for five seconds and let him stop thinking about his homework and concentrate on the question he had presented, he’d have said yes right away. Even as crazy as it might sound and after all they had gone through together, there was not a place Suzuno would rather be than by Nagumo’s side, no matter if it was Japan, Korea, a room in the university’s campus or a flat of their own.

Nagumo fluffed out the pillows, unable to stop speaking, nervous, for some reason, that Suzuno might say no, might reject or even detest the idea of actually living together.

It had been years since they had left Sun Garden, years since they had started getting along, years since had they started going out and living together, but for some reason building a house of their own, a home for themselves, seemed like too big of a step for Suzuno to make. Nagumo knew he was ready. He was more than ready to step into that new era of their lives, but knowing Suzuno, and even if they both had grown out of their flaws and fears, he still feared Suzuno wasn’t ready to share that kind of closeness with him.

He put the pillow down and tried to turn to Suzuno, tried to look him in the eye to see what he was thinking –maybe he’d relax if he saw something on his face that said yes, that assured he hadn’t fucked up– but his eyes stared at the floor. “And you know,” he continued, shrugging, “it’d be easier for us to-“

“God, just shut up,” Suzuno interrupted.

Nagumo froze, finally looking up at him and finding, to his surprise, not anger or repulsion, but actual contentment and glee. He immediately relaxed, hands sweating and a tentative smile appearing on his lips as Suzuno stood from his chair and approached him.

Suzuno shook his head, pushing the hair out of Nagumo’s hair, then cupping his cheek. “Why are you so nervous?”

“Don’t know,” Nagumo huffed out, shrugging.

Suzuno took a step closer to him and kissed his forehead, then his lips, then looped his arms around him. “Really, Haruya…”

Nagumo chuckled, all nervousness evaporating. “Sorry.” He gripped tighter on Suzuno, closed his eyes and breathed out long and hard.

“Of course I want to move in with you. We’ve already been living together for years.”

Nagumo hid his face on the crook of Suzuno’s necks. “I know, shut up.”

“Did you think I’d say no?” he asked softly.

Nagumo merely shrugged.

There had been a time when Suzuno hadn’t know what to make out of their relationship, hadn’t know if they could ever get along, hadn’t known how to show affection, or concern, or even less happiness. Unlike their rivalry, that hadn’t happened too long ago. They were still coming out of those days, still testing the new waters they swam in, still accommodating to the freeness of not having to pretend, or to act, or to hide anything from the other.

It hadn’t been too long ago, but they weren’t those people anymore. They were nearer their thirties than their twenties, nearer their promised happy future than the dark days of their past. Everything had changed – they had changed, they had found each other, had found their home.

“Of course I want to live with you.” Suzuno pushed away and searched Nagumo’s eyes. He offered a small, comforting, apologetic smile. Nagumo pressed their foreheads together. Suzuno whispered, loud enough for Nagumo to hear, “You’re my home.”

It was true that they had changed a lot. They had grown out of the pain their past had sculpted them with, and had found a strange freedom in their new way of living. However, it was still surprising and unexpected to hear Suzuno being remotely tender with him. It’s not that Nagumo didn’t like it or yearn for it, yet…

Yet he wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t going to tell him to stop, though.

He put his own hands on Suzuno’s hips and kissed him shortly. “You too are my home.”


End file.
